The Wrong Man
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: When a couple moves to Tokyo, the woman finds a good reason to fear all men; even Yugi.


The Wrong Man

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Rob is 20 and Sylvia is 18 _

She thought she had found the perfect man; her soul mate. But if this was true, why did her parents disown her when she started to date him? With her boyfriend knowing this, they moved to Tokyo to start a life of their own. They were not a married couple, just boyfriend and girlfriend living in the same house in separate rooms. Unfortunately, Rob had a tendency to get angry at the slightest mistake made by Sylvia. 

"I told you to have my dinner ready by the time I got home!" he would shout. 

Sylvia would reply; trying to reason with him "You just called five minutes ago. I can't make dinner with just five minutes notice." 

At that point she would receive a blow to the ribs and be pinned to the wall by him as he yelled at her. Other times he would beat her with a belt or a whip. 

He usually targeted her back and shoulders, her legs, and her ribs because they could be covered by clothing. Since Sylvia was still in school she had to leave every day early in the morning, and head for the all girl school she attended. Rob had to work at a full time job and was hardly home; but when he came home Sylvia made sure there was really nothing for him to find wrong, or out of place. Her efforts didn't matter though, because even if the place was spotless he would beat her. During one argument he forced her against the wall so hard that she was knocked unconscious. Rob then dragged her to her room and slammed the door before going back downstairs to watch tv. Sylvia came to and realized if she was to stay alive she'd have to escape. She packed her backpack with necessary clothes and personal items and headed off to school. Instead of going to class she asked to transfer to Domino High and once that was done, she changed her name to Kathleen. She had to find an apartment to rent so that Rob wouldn't be able to find her. The next day was her first day at Domino high and she had to first go to the office and get her schedule. On her way to her first period class, she thought that if she never wanted to be abused again, she would have to keep her guard up towards every man, no matter how nice he would seem to be. In her first period class, she decided to sit at the very back of the room where no one would be around her. 

The teacher walked in and said, "Class, we have a new student that just transferred here. Her name is Kathleen." 

Kathleen raised her hand timidly, to show everyone where she was, and got out a notebook to learn the new material. 

When Kathleen got back to her apartment, she found that she was getting low on cash and looked through the news paper for job opportunities. She came across an ad that had a request for a housekeeper. Kathleen thought it was a good idea, since she'd be at someone's house and she'd be less likely to run into Robert. She followed the directions in the paper and came up to a huge mansion. She did what the ad said and went to the back door to knock. 

A butler came to the door and she said nervously, "I-I'm here for the housekeeping job." 

The butler looked at her and said, "Very well, please follow me." 

She did as instructed and the butler came across a door where he knocked and opened it saying, "Mr. Kaiba, you have a young lady who would like an interview about the housekeeping job." 

The man at the computer said coldly, "Show her in." 

She walked in and as the man turned around, she realized he was one of her classmates.

 "What can I do for..." the man started and then said surprised, "Kathleen?!" 

Kathleen's eyes grew wide and she started to back away. Kaiba just got up and started walking towards her, but she kept backing away. Finally she was against a wall and couldn't back up any further. Kaiba stood a few feet away wondering why she was so afraid; he knew he looked cold at times, but he never expected to see such fear in the woman's eyes. 

Instead of interviewing her, he just said, "Tell you what; I'll just give you the job and you can start cleaning the house and working in the garden in back." 

The woman looked at him surprised, and nodded before heading into the back yard. 

"You can use whatever tools you can find in the shed." He called after her. 

After working for five hours, Kaiba told her that she could go home, and asked her where she was staying. Kathleen told him that she was staying in the apartments three blocks down the road. She was told that she could stay at the mansion as long as she was working for him, and after careful thought she agreed. Kaiba told her that she could move in the next day after school. The next day came and she was really nervous about going to class. On her way to class she thought for sure that she saw Robert and froze dead in her tracks. Yugi was also on his way to class and saw Kathleen standing there looking really tense.

"Kathleen?" he spoke to her. 

She broke her gaze and looked down at Yugi before taking a step back. Yugi offered his hand saying that he wasn't going to hurt her, but Kathleen remembered Robert saying the same thing and turned around, running in the opposite direction, and out of the school. Yugi just kept looking at where the girl was standing before she bolted. 

Yami sensing his Aibou's worry asked, "Aibou, what's wrong?" Yugi went into his Yami's room and told him that he was worried about Kathleen and that he sensed that she had not been treated well. 

Yami said to him, "I think I'm rubbing off on you Aibou, but I too sensed that her spirit has had much disturbance."  

Yugi asked his Yami, "What should I do?" 

His Yami replied by saying, "Perhaps we should just let this situation play out." 

Yugi agreed hesitantly. 

Later that day, she moved into one of the many extra rooms in Kaiba's mansion. He wasn't sure exactly why she was so afraid of him coming within even a foot of her, but he didn't want to push it too hard and waited for the time to come, when she would feel ready to tell him what was going on. Rob was going ballistic having not seen Sylvia for three days at least. He decided to look for her and try to drag her back with him. And so the search began. Kathleen decided that she should go see if it was possible to get some playing cards so she went to the local game shop. Earlier, Yugi decided that he should let his Yami run the store for a bit while he rested in his soul room. At that time, Kathleen walked in and started looking at the game cards. She came across a Duel Monsters deck that she had been looking forward to getting for quite some time. She picked up the pack and went to the counter where Yami had his back to her.

"Excuse me; I would like to get this pack of cards please." She said shyly, as she saw Yami turn around. 'That's funny; he looks taller than he did at school.' She thought. 

Yami turned around saying, "That'll be $3.50."

Once Yami was facing the girl he got a look of shock on his face, as did Kathleen. In a way, Kathleen knew this was not the Yugi she met in the halls of Domino High, but someone else. This man looked taller, and was more confident. Yami got another shock when he realized the type of cards she was getting. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he didn't dare ask her to duel him. Suddenly Robert walked in the door and immediately recognized the woman at the counter. 

The woman turned around in sensing something was wrong and nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as he cried out, "There you are! Where the hell have you been Sylvia?!" Yugi woke up to the shouts and he and Yami realized that this man didn't call the woman in front of him Kathleen like they had been. 

Kathleen then cried out in both fear and anger, "Stay away from me!" but that didn't stop the man from getting closer to her. Yami decided that he should get between the two of them and guard Kathleen. 

The man shouted at him, "Outta my way! I have a score to settle with her!"

Yami stood his ground and said, "I don't think so, you obviously are here to cause her harm."

The man shouted at him, "I own her; she knows she can't escape me forever."

Kathleen shouted at Robert, "You don't own me! You never have, and you never will!"

Just then Kaiba entered the game shop to see Yami guarding his housekeeper and exchanging some pretty foul comments towards the man standing in front of him. Kaiba finally realized why his housekeeper was so afraid of him and every boy at school; because he could tell that this man (whoever he was) had hurt her. Yami told the man that the woman's name was Kathleen and that he was delirious if he thought for a minute that he would let him through to hurt her. 

Although Kaiba and Yami were arch enemies, they had joined forces in protecting Kathleen. 

She looked at the two men standing in front of her and guarding her; she then realized that the two men she had come to know through work and school could be trusted and she had no reason to distrust them; after all, they were risking their lives to protect her. 

Finally, Robert put on his most sorrowful expression and said sadly, "Sylvia, please come back to me; I miss you."

Sylvia got angry and shouted at him, "Never in a million years would I go back to you! You only want me back so that you can use me for your punching bag again! It's over!"

Yami and Kaiba looked at her and realized that it was true, and that this man was beating on her. 

"Fine" Robert shouted. "I'll just kill you then, if I can't have you, no one will!" He finished as he pulled out a gun. 

In seeing the gun, Kaiba rushed to the phone to call the police and Yami remained standing in front of Sylvia. Sylvia saw Robert pull the trigger and pushed Yami out of the way, getting hit in her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and Robert aimed at her again, when a gunshot went off and Robert collapsed to the ground holding his arm and trying to get his gun. Yami kicked the gun out of his reach and the police arrested Robert. Robert went to jail for abuse and attempted murder. Sylvia was taken to the hospital to get the bullet removed; and she told her story to the doctor, Yami (with Yugi listening in his soul room), and Kaiba. She explained how Robert had beaten her and how she had escaped, changing schools and her name. Kaiba and Yami finally found out that Sylvia, was indeed her real name and that she changed it to Kathleen so that Robert wouldn't find her right away. After she told her story and the doctor left the room Yami handed her the pack of cards that she bought and she thanked him. Sylvia then turned to face Kaiba and thanked him for not pushing her to tell him what happened to her, and for giving her a place to stay. Kaiba had said that if she wished, Sylvia could stay with him as long as she needed to. Yami and Kaiba had reached an agreement that Yami and Yugi could come over to Kaiba's to visit as long as they called first.

The End


End file.
